


To Serve Her Splendid Majesty

by hugseverycat



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, Love, Nipples, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugseverycat/pseuds/hugseverycat
Summary: Some time after the events of the Black Eagle route, f!Byleth and Edelgard enjoy a lazy morning in bed.





	To Serve Her Splendid Majesty

Byleth lay awake, early as usual, savoring the naked, sleeping form of her wife and Emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg. The morning sun lay a path of brilliance across the bed they shared. Edelgard. What had she done to deserve such perfection? Surely it was not the favor of the Goddess, whom they had destroyed together, for better or worse. It must be luck, or fate, that had brought them to this place.

Reaching out, she traced her fingertips along Edelgard’s side. Smooth, and silky soft was her skin, until a shudder ran through her body and goosebumps emerged. She continued tracing her fingers up to the curve of her breast, then slowly circled in to her areola, now crinkled taut. 

As usual, Edelgard had kicked the fine linen sheets off the bed during the night. Every night, she was plagued with nightmares, but now in the morning light she was peaceful. She was lying naked on her back, arms and legs akimbo, her hair splayed across the pillow and shining in the sunlight. Byleth lay at her side, head propped on one arm, and marveled at how her driven and determined Emperor could look so restful. She dragged the tip of a fingernail gently over the wrinkled, firm skin of her areola, almost regretful to be disturbing her rest. Almost.

She reached the hard nub of her nipple and drew the pad of her fingertip over it, feather-soft. She moved her finger up, her nipple dragging against the length of her finger, and then the palm of her hand. Gently, gently, so as to not wake her, she circled her hand. A small intake of breath — too much! Byleth shifted her eyes to Edelgard’s face and saw her wakening lover looking back up at her.

“Good morning, your majesty.”

Edelgard laughed — a true, low laugh, not the detached chuckle the world knew. “Yes, how majestic I am, all mussed up from sleep.”

Byleth gazed down at her Emperor. Alas, she saw nothing but splendor, no matter her state of dress or undress. Edelgard had always outshone the others in her eyes. In many ways they were alike. They were both serious, stoic women, gifted in combat and command alike. However, Edelgard possessed a focus that was utterly absent in Byleth. She had molded her teacher to her will, and filled her with a purpose terrible and sublime. That singular purpose drove Byleth to betray the church, to forgive the murder of her father, to kill those she had considered friends. All to serve the Emperor’s will. How could she be anything but majestic?

“You are radiant.”

Edelgard’s gaze turned tender and grave. Her hand reached up and cupped Byleth’s cheek. Once those hands were calloused from holding a weapon, but now they were smooth. Her manicured thumb brushed her cheekbone, then her fingers snaked into her hair, and she gently urged her downwards to meet her lips.

The kiss was sweet and lingering, their lips slightly parted and breath mingling. Edelgard’s breath was thick and musty with sleep, but Byleth didn’t mind, as she caught first her upper lip and then her lower in slow, gentle kisses. She resumed moving the palm of her hand in slow circles over her erect nipple, a velvety pebble against her rough hand. She shivered beneath her touch. Byleth broke the kiss to watch her face as she adjusted her hand to cup her breast, and rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Edelgard’s eyes closed and her mouth fell slack as her breath quickened under her touch.

“You are resplendent.” 

Byleth tightened her thumb and forefinger on her nipple and pulled, and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. Edelgard’s eyes squeezed tightly shut and she licked her lips. Byleth brought her mouth to hers once more, and her tongue darted out to lick where Edelgard’s tongue had been. Edelgard smiled again, and rejoined the kiss, this time more urgent. Their mouths parted and the tips of their tongues met, sending an electric shiver down to her belly, and below. She continued to pinch and roll her nipple as their kiss continued, tongues brushing and then retreating. Her quick breaths turned into tiny, sweet moans. 

Distracted by the kiss, Byleth abandoned her breast and traced her hand upwards to rest on her throat, her thumb brushing her jawline. She felt her pulse beating beneath her fingers, a trapped butterfly. 

This time Edelgard broke their kiss with a frustrated whine. She withdrew her hand from Byleth’s hair and rested it above her head on the pillows. Her eyes met Byleth’s, and her gaze was sharp with expectation. 

Byleth stilled. “How shall I serve you, my Emperor?”

A familiar smile blossomed on Edelgard’s face. As much as Byleth enjoyed seeing her lover soft and vulnerable, it was this smile — determined, cold, and calculating — that set her heart racing. It was the smile of an intrigue going as planned, the smile of seeing an enemy vanquished at last. The electric tingle in her groin grew into a low pulsing fire as she lay spread out below her, totally relaxed, totally in command. Byleth had asked, but she expected no answer from her Emperor, for she knew well how to serve.

Byleth pushed herself up on one hand and leaned over her body to lick and suck at the nipple she had been fondling moments before. It was darker and harder than the other thanks to her manipulations. She drew the flat of her tongue slowly over the hard nub before flicking it firmly. This was rewarded with a satisfied hum from Edelgard, and, encouraged, her fingertips returned to their starting place on her side. This time, they traced downwards towards her hip, as she adjusted her weight and kissed over to her other breast. This neglected nipple was pink and only just starting to wrinkle, so she licked around the areola, and blew on it softly. She chuckled quietly as this nipple too crinkled into a hard mound atop her taut breast.

Her sovereign’s low, breathy voice: “Of all the things to summon that rare laugh…” 

“It is your Imperial splendor that fills me with joy,” she responded, and sucked her nipple firmly between her lips. Her free hand had reached her hip, and she reached slowly around to grasp her buttock, still hard with muscle. Edelgard obligingly shifted her body toward’s Byleth’s, and pulled up her knee so that her foot sat flat on the bed. Byleth ran her hand along the downy skin of her backside to the back of her leg. Edelgard moved her knee outward, opening herself to Byleth’s touch. Her fingers traced to her inner thigh. The flesh here was softer, less taut. No hard muscles jumping beneath the skin, just a gentle, yielding softness that she could press her fingers into. She gripped her inner thigh as she lapped and flicked at her nipple with her tongue. 

Edelgard’s leg fell open wider. Byleth pulled away from her breast, and rose up to look at her Emperor spread out before her like a feast. Her eyes were closed, and her face was tense with anticipation. Her hair, loose and tangled, spread across the many pillows. Her arms, muscled yet totally relaxed, akimbo over her head. Her belly, long and fair. Her legs, one straight out on the bed and the other propped up on her foot, but opened wide. Inviting. The hair on her mound, white and glistening. Byleth’s hand, grasping the pliable flesh of her thigh. 

She released her hold on her leg, and brushed her fingertips over the abundant, coarse white hair. One finger slipped beneath, and breached the wet, hot folds below. She moaned now, and turned her legs out wider still, urging. Byleth’s finger lazily brushed up her slit to briefly nudge against her clit, before sliding down again, slipping in to the wetness then out again to trace slow circles on her inner thigh. A blush was spreading over her fair skin in the morning light, and her brow alternately furrowed and relaxed as she teased her pussy. She would be patient; her Emperor had never enjoyed any victory that came easily or quickly, and Byleth knew well how to satisfy her Emperor.

“You are incomparable,” she breathed, as her finger began to circle her clit. 

“Yes,” her Emperor gasped in response, although Byleth was sure it was her touch and not her worshipful words that elicited that reply. Her fingers picked up the pace, not quite touching the hard, hooded nub, and Edelgard twitched beautifully. 

She finally rubbed her finger hard across the hood of her clit and was rewarded with a high sweet moan. She adjusted her position to be fully atop Edelgard, supporting herself with one knee between her legs, and her free hand beside her head. Propped above her like this, she moved to work her clit with her thumb. She brushed soft kisses all over her face as she moaned and tensed beneath her. This was the sweet spot, and her moans came hard and fast, apace with Byleth’s relentless rhythm. She dropped her head to bury her face in her neck, biting and sucking the delicate flesh there. Her thumb continued its work on her clit as she slipped a finger inside her pussy. It slid in easily, as wet as she was, and she curled her finger against the hot, muscled walls. Edelgard’s back arched away from the bed, pressing her body against Byleth’s. She was close, so close. Too close. Byleth was not ready to be done giving reverence.

She drew her hand away and Edelgard groaned. Byleth pushed her body up slightly to see her head tipped back in ecstasy so suddenly interrupted. Her arms were still above her head on the pillow, hands clenched in fists. Her entire body was arched, expectant, motionless except for her shallow, quick breaths. Any other lover would be grasping at Byleth’s body, desperately dragging her hand back to their pleasure, or wrapping their legs around her to pull her close. Not Edelgard. She would never beg, never urge. That would be beneath her. She simply expected obeisance and received it, and Byleth loved this about her.

Byleth moved once again, this time to kneel between her legs. One of Edelgard’s knees was already up, and she gently moved her other knee up as well, so as to have a better angle. She bent down to kiss the soft, quivering skin of her belly before moving her lips downward. Her body relaxed into her touch as she kissed downward, over the mound of course, curling hair. She kissed that soft, yielding flesh on her inner thigh, first one leg then then next. Then she pushed her legs wider and kissed her labia on either side of her pussy entrance. Finally, finally, her tongue tasted her. She licked slowly up her slit, until she reached her clit, so small and red. Her tongue flicked at it roughly before she moved back down to start again. 

Edelgard’s thighs tensed beneath Byleth’s hands as she licked her again and again, slowly moving up her pussy to flick at her clit hard with the tip of her tongue. She cried out with every rough flick, her voice thick and sultry. She savored her, her scent and taste so musty and sweet. This was the only taste she craved, and her cries were the only music she needed. Every time she tongued her Emperor’s clit, her own clit pulsed in response. Every moan from Edelgard’s throat tightened in her own chest. She found herself gasping at her pussy, barely able to keep herself in control. But she must focus. This was about her Emperor’s pleasure, not her own.

It was time. She abandoned her slow torture, and swirled her tongue remorselessly against Edelgard’s clit. Her thighs and buttocks tensed and her cries and moans were now more of a desperate growl. Byleth licked and flicked in that ceaseless rhythm, and she could feel her Emperor falling into inevitability. Her hands moved from her thighs to grasp her buttocks, holding her hips firm and still as she worked her clit pitilessly. At last, her body relaxed as she crossed the point of no return, a momentary reprieve before she finally came, bucking and convulsing beneath her hands and tongue. She slowed her pace at her clit, coaxing every last moment of pleasure that her body could produce, before she felt her still beneath her. 

Still kneeling between Edelgard’s legs, Byleth rested her head on her belly, as they both caught their breath. As she struggled to calm the storm in her heart and between her legs, she felt hands stroking her hair. After a moment, she climbed back up to lay once more at her side, and the lovers faced each other for a final, soft kiss. Though it was sweet and chaste, Byleth felt her face burning and her breath quickening, and for one foolish moment she imagined her Emperor’s soft, perfect hand drifting between her legs to give her the release she had craved for so long. Just thinking about it intensified the pounding in her clit. One touch is all she needed. She fought for control, biting her lip, but her traitorous thighs clenched against her will, and she felt herself falling over the precipice — 

“Now, now, my teacher, that won’t do”. 

Byleth opened her eyes at her words and met her cool and steady gaze. Her body obediently relaxed, the pounding between her legs still intense but less insistent. Fading, loyal to her Emperor’s will as ever.

She watched her arise from their shared bed, pull on her dressing gown, and begin to arrange her hair at her dressing table. She was magnificent as ever, perfect in every way.

“Continue to serve me well and one day you shall earn your pleasure.” Their eyes met in the mirror, and Edelgard’s smile was thrilling, cold and calculating. “But not today.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, and first time writing porn so apologies for any newbie mistakes! Also, writing same-sex sex scenes is surprisingly hard, what with all the she/her pronouns! I don't like using too many epithets so hopefully the pronouns are clear enough, and I didn't just repeat "Byleth" and "Edelgard" too much ;-)


End file.
